User talk:Anita333
Greetings People Of Earth xD Hello xP.My name is Rihanna(Or Anita333).I am friendly everywhere and I will help you when I can.I know some of you are from other countries(USA,Australia,India,Russia,etc,).Anyways,I am from Canada and the province is British Columbia.I am 11 years old,However,I can be energetic sometimes.When some people write comments in other languages I cannot understand but I can use Translate so if you think you can get away with posting bad comments in another language that I cannot understand or nobody here can understand you are still wrong. I'm afraid I cannot help you with OCs because I am not very good at it.I don't know how to make OC pics but I know the template.Please tell me when someone is vandalizing,Threatening,Harrasing,Or rude commenting on MY OC pages because I hate it when people do that.Not very recently,We had this Tamia and hate commenting problem.Tamia is my annoying cousin who mostly gets away with everything but she finally got caught for bullying ONLINE.You may call her a "Human Storm".That is why I am still kinda annoyed,Not anymore though.Anyways,I am a bit of a collector.I collect Sillybandz,Pokemon cards,And Monster High Dolls and also Squinkies.The thing about me is that I still collect these things.I started two years ago.I WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCH ON YOUR JOURNEY IN MONSTER HIGH FANDOM WIKI xD :) :D Facts About Me .I live in Canada. .I am a 11 year old girl. .I love Monster High. .I am mostly a "collector",I collect Sillybandz,Squinkies,MH dolls,And Pokemon. .My life can be a little bit miserable sometimes because my cousin Tamia gets whatever she ALWAYS wanted and at the last of it I am fed up with her!She is also a bully too. .My favourite color is Shiny Purple,Lavender,Grape color,Purple,Dark Purple,Light purple etc, .I have 5 goldfish. .I am the oldest of my siblings. .I hate haters who vandalize OC pages and other people's stuff. .I have friends in this place :D Sillybandz xD I collect alot of sillybandz and sillyrings.They come in alot of different shapes and sizes.I was hoping someday I would get a MH pack of sillybandz,I am quite a fan of it but not too much if I had something more exciting to do.Maybe I can make a OC that is a sillyband-monster one day,I almost had dreamed up all types of OCs and I do not have much things to say but so whatever yeah :o Sometimes when I buy those sillybandz they seem smelly ones,Sparkly ones,And random ones.That's why I like them but I kinda like very different things than my friends and family.After all,Collecting is my hobby so I guess that's that.I've been like this since I was little so I am continuing to collect xD.Some of you might like to collect Sillybandz as well but I'm sure not many of you do. Bullying!Vandalizing!Threats!Bad commenting! Some bullies might think it's okay to do all these things ONLINE but it isn't.My cousin Tamia bullies online and alot of people kinda disappeared...You never know.Some people kill themselves after they get bullied and that's one very big thing.Bullies might go to jail for that if someone was bullied to death...And it spreads. My cousin Tamia once created a HUUUGGE storm on this Wiki but luckily she stopped.That's one of my pet peeves its that she's bullying my friends.I remember the Amanda Todd story.My cousin Tamia is an 8 year old girl and she's not really a bully anymore......Now that not anymore of those bad stuff going on she's still a Human Storm.She ruined my brother's bed,Broke my mother's necklace,And gave her mother a headache.I knew this could not stay like that any longer so at least one person needs to put a stop to it.I do not really like this but I do not know.Tamia hated Clawdeen Wolf,Draculaura,And Frankie Stein.She is always saying she hates Draculaura because she is a vegan vampire and she is so short and she cannot turn into a bat.My answer is:Well,Draculaura cannot help it if she's a vegan and she's short.She can't help it at all.She probably wants to be a tall vampire but she can't.At least she is good on the inside. What they would Be named if They Were Humans .Draculaura-Laura Dra .Clawdeen Wolf-Deena Walker .Frankie Stein-Frankie Smith .Operetta-Olivia Tate .Nefera DeNile-Nila DeForest .Cleo DeNile-Cleo DeForest .Clawd Wolf-Don Walker .Howleen Wolf-Leena Walker .Lagoona Blue-Luna Bleu .Ghoulia Yelps-Julia Phelps .Spectra Vondergeist-Speena Von .Skelita Calavaras-Anita Calon .Robecca Steam-Rebecca Steam .Rochelle Goyle-Rachelle Gray .Venus McFlytrap-Venus Flys .Deuce Gorgan-Deuce Will